The Idiots Guide Out Takes
by xxBeautiful Nightmarexx
Summary: Out takes from The Idiots Guide To Becoming A Bedroom Goddess. Don't necessarily have to read that to follow along with this. Really rated M for smut, language, and some Domward & Subella. AU/AH.


He carried me into the bedroom, throwing me unceremoniously onto the bed. The room was dark except for the light pollution that escaped from the city below. He was beautiful. I swallowed hard as his intense green stare bore into my body. I was naked and vulnerable. Without saying a word he went to his dresser and opened a drawer, pulling out black scarves.

"Get on your stomach. And Bella? This is the part where you'll address me as Sir." He growled.

I felt the wetness seep out between my thighs. Holy fuck this was a turn on. I'm such a damn kinky sexaholic now thanks to Dr. Edward McFuckme. I flipped over, my ass exposed to him. He grabbed my wrists tightly and wrapped the scarf around it and then tied it to the wrought iron bed frame. A moan got stuck in my throat as his hands ghosted down my back, giving my ass a slight pinch and continued their descent down my legs where he tied my ankles. I was stuck.

"I want you to count Bella. Each time I smack you with my strap I want you to count out loud." He ordered.

I closed my eyes and awaited a blow that didn't come. Instead, his hands massaged the flesh of my ass, his fingers slipping down and teasing me. Edward was waiting for me to relax. As soon as he felt me physically give in, a loud 'whack' sounded and it took a minute for the sting to settle in my skin.

"Count Bella. Don't make me tell you again."

"One..." I choked out.

Again, the strap came down, this time across both cheeks.

"Two..."

Three, four, and five were ok and a slight tingling sensation came into play. Six, seven and eight my ass was getting really sore but my pussy was dripping wet with desire. Nine and ten were a bitch.

"Very good, Bella. You've pleased me. Have I pleased you?"

"Yes Sir." I barely managed to speak.

"Good. I'm going to untie you. I want you to get on your hands and knees. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

He made quick work of my constraints and trying hard not to wince, I got into position. Who was I fooling? I was in pain! His hands came around and started fondling my breasts, pinching my nipples roughly. I couldn't help but moan out loud.

"Did I give you permission to make a noise?" He growled in my ear as he pulled my back against his chest, his hands never stopping their assault on my body.

"N-no."

"That's what I thought. Another sound and I won't let you cum. I'm going to fuck you so hard, bring you so close, but I won't let you have it."

This time his hand travelled down my abdomen and settled at the apex of my thighs. Slowly he made soft circles across my swollen clit. I bit my lip from preventing any sounds escaping. Suddenly he thrust three fingers into me, his palm flat against my aching bundle of nerves. He created such glorious friction, I was ready to orgasm right then but I knew better.

"Ride my hand Bella." He ordered in a growl.

I obeyed him and started rocking my hips back and forth as he pumped in and out faster. I was so close, I swear I could taste it. Abruptly he stopped. My body throbbed in anticipation and rejection. I needed him!

"Ready to get your brains fucked? I'm going to plow into that wet pussy of yours until you can't even remember your name. You want that, don't you? You want to cum."

"Yes...." I choked out.

"Well too bad. Not until I say so."

I was pushed back down unto my hands and it was only a matter of moments before I felt him at my entrance. My hands gripped the sheets tightly and I braced myself for impact. Warm, large hands grabbed my hips and soon he pushed into me. Harder and harder he thrust, one hand pinching my nipples while the other sought residence at my clit again.

"You can cum Bella. You've been a good girl. Cum for me, I want to feel you all over my cock."

As soon as he pinched my clit I came long and hard, my body shuddering, breath hitching in my throat. I swear I almost passed out. Edward continued his thrusts until soon he was grunting, cursing like a sailor before he collapsed on top of me. We both lay there, chests heaving, eyes closed and lazy smiles across our faces.

"That was....wow...." I managed to breath out.

"Yeah...I didn't hurt you did I? You're ok?" He asked as he got off me and pulled us both into bed.

"I'd say ok is an understatement. I'm perfect. Just...fucking wonderful." I gushed as I snuggled into his arm.

"Good. Cause I plan on fucking you again in the shower before work tomorrow."

---------------

**AN: First things first...**

**1. Thanks to everyone who reviewed TIGTBABG. I adore you. **

**2. After several reviews and a few PM's here the out take for what happened at the end of the second half of ch.6 when Bella & Edward finally get together. **

**3. I'm also taking requests for any other out take you might like. Pick a part in the story and send me a review or a PM with where you think the out take should take place. I'll consider it. **

**4. I got a PM that I was little bothered by. It was anonymous so I had no way of replying to this person but I hope they read this. **

**Their Msg: **_**I have to say I'm a little bothered by this story. It started kind of cute and funny then it turned into nothing but a porn. You shamed Stephanie Meyer's characters by making them potty mouthed sex fiends. You write really well which is why its a shame to see good talent wasted on literary pornography. I'd be ashamed. I hope you take this down and rewrite it into something a little more decent and little less provocative. **_

**My Msg: First of all, 99.99999 percent of the M rated fics contain smut. That's why its for MATURE readers ONLY! Second, I'd hardly call this porn. I've read a lot smuttier stories out there then mine. Third, I'm sure if she could've, Stephanie would've wrote a pretty badass sex scene in BD. However, given that a good portion of Twilight fans are under 18, she'd get some serious shit. Third, thanks for the compliment but also fuck off for saying I should be ashamed. I'm proud of my work. Without it and the reviews that come along with it, I wouldn't have been able to do so many charity events. And lastly, why would you read something that says right in the fucking summary SMUT & DARKWARD!?!?!? You're just asking for trouble. If you don't like, don't read. Stick with the K+ stuff and leave me the hell alone. **

**FYI- I seriously don't mind flames. That's fine if you hate my story. But don't be pushing your beliefs of what I should & shouldn't write about. Not cool. And don't be dramatic about it. Constructive criticism works best. Reviews for this little snip it also apply for the money raising for adolescent diabetes research. So click that green buttn! Until next time, happy reading!**


End file.
